


Orthrus

by lady_of_clunn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bestiality, Controversial, D/s, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_clunn/pseuds/lady_of_clunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, men turn to beasts. Written for the first round of hp_kinkfest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orthrus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter; I do not earn money by writing this story.
> 
> Thank you to dynonugget for the beta, I know this one was not easy on you! And to nastygrl, who made me crawl into Narcissa’s head.
> 
> Prompt submitted by SoftObsidian74: Bestiality for a partner´s pleasure.

Even though the room resembled the dungeons far beneath the manor, it was not. A tall window was witness to it, spells keeping the biting icy winter wind outside; there was no glass to reflect the torch light in the room and hide the dark, snow covered landscape outside from sight. Situated in the oldest part of the manor, built at a time in which Muggles used oil-drenched animal skin to protect from the cold but allow in light, these rooms were now used for alchemy, rituals and other activities not intended for visitors to see.

Rough, unevenly hewn stone made up the thick walls, and large, flat stone slabs covered the floor. There were no sparkling chandeliers, just torches, stone and wood. In this raw, elemental part of the house the magic flowed easily; strong, clean. 

It was the only place she ever felt close to her husband.

He had not allowed her to move as of yet, but she knew he was still there, behind her, watching from the large, high backed armchair.

“Take your position.”

Relieved, Narcissa turned to the wide, tapestry-covered sofa in front of the broad hearth, when her husband spoke up again.

“On the floor. Do not believe I have forgotten that you deigned to take matters in your own hands the last time.”

She dared to turn around to him and look into his eyes, pleading.

“Lucius, please! I...”

The nearly inconceivable tightening of his hands around the snake headed cane silenced her much more effectively than any command could. In defeat, she closed her eyes and hung her head.

At least there was the soft lambskin to protect her knees on the hard stone floor. The fire in the hearth was bright and strong, and depending on the position of the spectator, it would either provide excellent lighting or a bright backdrop for her dark silhouette.

He never let her see him, when they were in this room. He never let her see his pleasure.

The door opened quietly, and she heard nails clicking against the floor tiles. By the long, leisurely steps the animal was taking, Narcissa knew it was one of the giant breeds.

There were excited sounds and yipping as Lucius petted the dog, praising the ‘good boy’. A pang of sadness and jealousy filled her chest. It had been a long time since his voice had been as gentle when directed at her. The dog was ordered to sit; she heard a swishing sound from his tail as it swept across the floor.

She was startled when the cool, polished wood of his cane slid between her thighs to exert pressure, first to one and then the other, wordlessly communicating to her that she was to spread her knees apart. He tapped against her inner thigh once more before he was satisfied.

The time of the month was well-chosen, just before the onset of her cycle. She could feel her nether lips separating and knew that the creature could smell her scent. The swishing sound grew more agitated, and the nails of his front paws clicked on the stone as he shifted as if fighting the urge to run to her and bury his snout in her sex.

Released by an unspoken command, the dog hurried across the expanse of the floor and sniffed her pussy and apex of her legs. She tensed and took deep breaths through her nose to calm herself. This was not Hamlet, Lucius’ proud and enthusiastic Great Dane or her gentle and affectionate Pyrenean, Blaireau. No, this was the _Orthrus_ , Titan, Lucius’ massive two-headed beast.

Both of his heads explored her core, licking and sniffing simultaneously. Her labia swelled and opened even further, inviting the searching snouts. She knew by now how a dogs’ tongue was muscular and strong and covered with countless tiny buds, making contact intense with its roughness. 

Nothing had prepared her for the double assault of her clit and lips. The strong muscles worked merciless over her most sensitive parts, a snout buried in her pussy, the other pushing to find space as well. Her head jerked up in surprise and she drew a shuddering, helpless breath.

Her fingers curled into the soft wool under her hands. Her mother had taken her aside the day before her wedding and had explained to her the significance of the vows she would be taking.

To obey and honour.

She had explained to her the duty to endure. Had explained how some men turned to beasts.

Now Narcissa knew this to be true in more ways than one.

Just as she thought her arms would no longer support her weight and buckle beneath her, she heard the gentle command.

“Good boy. Fine boy.” 

The animal lifted its head from her overflowing sex and waited excitedly for its Master’s command that it knew was coming.

“Mount.”

Sharp claws were on her back, scratching trails of fire into her delicate skin at her sides in the urgent effort to find the right position on her back.

He covered her, all heaviness and smooth fur, twin breaths on her neck and cheek. 

The Orthrus was as large as the Great Dane, if not larger. There was a panicked moment in which her instincts told her to raise up on her knees to throw him off, and she started struggling to close her legs when she felt the pressure of the cane on her shoulder, reminding her of her place.

“Down.”

It could have been just as much a command for the dog as for her, but the pressure of the wood on her neck made it clear who was being addressed. 

Lucius had not permitted her to lie down; she had angered him when she had dared to reach between her body and the Dane’s, preventing the swelling knot at the base of his cock to be pushed inside of her, binding her to the beast. Although the weight on her back was already straining her body, she was grateful not to have to look into two sets of eyes or bare her vulnerable throat to two sets of sharp teeth and powerful jaws had she been on her back.

Titan held her tightly, his fur rough and smooth, caressing and abrading her skin. He pumped his large, slippery cock inside of her, bumping and stabbing her sensitised, erogenous flesh. He set a furious pace, sliding against her, a rough grinding deep inside her very human body.

She could already feel the swelling of the knot rubbing her responsive lips.

There would be no forgiveness for another digression from her side; she knew what Lucius wanted from her.

Narcissa relaxed as best she could, opening her thighs further for the aroused creature bent over her.

The knot was pressed inside. So warm. So full. Blood was rushing to the base of his cock that had stopped moving entirely, pressing against her, stretching her sensitive opening.

Pleasure was overriding her fear.

The Orthrus held her in place, pressing, stretching, pushing against her clit from the inside. 

She did not know what the animal had done, but the pressure mounted to unbearable heights. Then, her arms were no longer supporting her and the creature’s weight, and she fell to the ground. Delirious with lust that would not stop crashing over her, as he filled her with his warm seed, so much warmer than her own body.

Cool hands stroked her forehead and cheeks, freeing her from the plastered strands of hair sticking to her sweaty skin.

The dog rested inside her, securely locked by the swollen base of his cock.

“You have done well.”

The creature whimpered; but this time, Narcissa realised with triumph, the words of praise were meant for her.

“I love to see you when he holds you down for me.” 

He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet his eyes. 

“You are very beautiful like this. In this ultimate bondage. 

Two bodies. 

Tied to each other. 

By each other.”

He then tenderly placed her head back on her shaking underarms and retreated to his place on the nearby sofa to release his own straining erection. The scene in front of him illuminated by the blazing fire.

Titan pushed against the sprawled figure underneath him, ensuring that the pressure against the soft female tissue never ceased, making Narcissa cry out in pleasure once more.


End file.
